La ultima esperanza
by Alejandra Jh
Summary: SI HAGANLO YO DOY MI VIDA PERO SUELTENLA ELLA NO TUENE LA CULPA DE NADA-grito un joven de pelo castaño la joven sonrió al verlos lástima que fue muy poco pues uno de los guardianes le dio un disparo al castaño cayendo muerto el hombre de lentes se salvó por que se desapareció antes que le disparara...
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Los personajes le pertenecen al CLAMP algunos son de mi imaginación

**Prologo**

Todos tienen un comienzo igual que todos tienen un final ya sea trágico o no trágico pero esa inocente murió de una forma ni siquiera el más malo merece o tal vez si

Una joven estaba aguarrada por dos hombres-QUE ME SUELTEN LES DIGO-dijo intentando zafarse uno de los hombres sonrió

Vamos si tienes ese dichoso poder suéltate-dijo con burla el hombre viendo a la joven la cual ya estaba llorado

PADRE QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE XIAGN-grito con las lágrimas en los ojos-Alguien me ayude YO SOY INOCENT-dijo en un susurro para después terminar gritando

Cállate camina-dijo forzando a la joven a caminar hasta salir a la luz que le pego e la cara mostrando sus bellos ojos violetas

QUE LA QUEMEN, NO CORTENLE LA CABEZA, HORCANLA, TIRERLA AL MAR, AHOGENLA…-gritaban las personas señalando a la joven-ELLA TRAJO LAS DESGRACIAS A ESTE PUEBLO MERECE MORIR-gritaba una mujer la joven la subieron a un balcón le pusieron el lazo en el cuello

Esta mujer morirá hoy por su pecado por que por ese mismo este pueblo se ha llenado de discordias porque su pecado no es más que SU EXISTENTENCIA-grito un hombre señalando a la joven colgada

SUELTENLA POR FAVOR SUELTENLA-grito un hombre de pelo azul de lentes corriendo entre la gente

SI HAGANLO YO DOY MI VIDA PERO SUELTENLA ELLA NO TUENE LA CULPA DE NADA-grito un joven de pelo castaño la joven sonrió al verlos lástima que fue muy poco pues uno de los guardianes le dio un disparo al castaño cayendo muerto el hombre de lentes se salvó por que se desapareció antes que le disparara

NO POR QUE NO-grito y fue lo último por que la ahorcaron para después quemarla el ultimo pensamiento fue _"No les guardare rencor aunque yo no tenga la culpa de nada yo los sabe y en cambio recibo esto pero no puedo odiarlos porque la guerra no ha comenzada"_

Notas de la autora:

Bueno aquí está el comienzo de mi otra historia voy a intentar con esta me interesaría como les pareció no sé si seguir con esta si hay más de 5 reiwis actualizare ya se es muy corto pero el siguiente será más largo se lo prometo perdón por las faltas de ortografías como de cacografía

Chao


	2. Chapter 2 un nuevo problema

Lo siento por no actualizar pronto es que no me llegaban ideas sobre esta historia ojala y este capitulo le agrade

Los personajes no me pertenecen si no al CLAMP

**Capitulo 1**

**Un nuevo problema**

Una joven caminaba por un cendero conocido estaba realmente entrtenida en lo que pensaba

SAKURA-gritaba una joven de caballera corta hasta los hombros de color violeta y ojos miel corriendo hasta llegar a la joven de caballera larga castaña llevaba aguarrado unos libros

Hola Ericka-dijo con una sonrisa pero la joven sabia que algo no andaba bien

Sakura sucede algo-dijo poniendose adelante de su amiga desde la secundaria

Bueno no realmente pero-dijo sin poder seguir su amiga se le quedo viendo

Hay sakura recuerda **amigas sin secretos**-dijo con una gran sonrisa

ok lo que sucede es que ayer sucedio algo realmente raro-dijo viendo al cielo

Sakura que paso aunque recordandome si senti algo raro-dijo aguarrandose el mento

**Flash back °°°°**

_La castaña ordenaba unos libros del sotano cuando un ruifo peculiar sonaba_

_Kero oyes eso-dijo la castaña aguarrando la escoba caminaba su gran guardian hiba atras de ella_

_Sakurita mejor dejemolo que sigua-dijo el guardian la voz le temblaba al lleguar se encontraron con un libro tirado este temblaba llevaba escrito_

_"__**Cuando el gran sello sea rompido es cuando el mal volvera no uno normal sino uno desvastador"**_

_**Read clow**_

**Fin del flash back°°°°°**

Sak no crees que tu guardian deberia de ser mas valiente-dijo la de cabellera violetas viendola una gota estilo anime aparecio en la cabeza de la castaña-Pero hablando encerio creo…-dijo sin podr terminar pues una joven de pelmorado

Sakura que sucedio ayer exactamente-dijo una joven de pelo rubio y ojos violetas saltando del arbol caendo cerca de Ericka la castaña le conto todo-Maldicion ese era la prencesia-dijo aguarrandose el menton

Tu tambien la sentistes-dijo la castaña seria ella asistio-No podemos hacer nada se tranquilizo-dijo la castaña todas se vieron entre si

Despues de clases vayan a mi casa-dijo la rubia con un salto desaparecio

Kara siempre tendra una pizcada de misterio-dijo la pelivioleta caminando a la par hiba la castaña

Si pero es la mejor amiga que pueda existir-dijo con una sonrusa lleguaron al instituto

oooooooooo

**En otra dimension**

Al fin se rompio el sello-dijo un voz no se miraba de quien probenia por la gran oscurida-Agahtar y Deum-dijo la misma voz dos personas aparecieron estas portaban capuchas que evitaban que vieran sus caras

Si Mi Majestad-dijo una voz de mujer esta estaba ubicada a la derecha

¿Que desea?-dijo esta vez fue la voz de hombre este estaba a la izquierda

Es el momento de atacar Ustedes son unos de los seis hechizeros mas poderos del mal no es haci-dijo la voz los dos personas que se encotraban inclinadas

Claro Majestad le servimos fielmente a usted-dijo la mujer que estaba con una rodila al suelo y la otra levantada

Claro o si lo unico que consiguerian es la muerte no-dijo la voz los dos afirmaron con la cabeza

Lo tenemos presente Y ¿como intenta atacar?-hablo esta vez el hombre "_Maldicion el sello se rompio tengo que encontrar al enviado del bien"_ penso el hombre

Bueno facil Primero Agahtar quiero que busques a los elegidos en especial La Enviada del Bien-dijo la voz la joven asistio-Y Deum quiero que mates cada hechizero del planeta y junyes sus poderes-este asistio-AHORA LARGENSE-grito los dos se levataron y desaparecieron

oooooooo

**En el salon de clases**

**"**_Que extrañi que clow escriba en un libro menos esas advertencia deplano no tenia vida social_" penso la joven con un suspiro sin darse cuenta que las miradas se dirigian hacia ella

Señorita kinomoto-llamo el sensei con paciencia-Señorita Kinomoto-dijo esta vez se encamino havia la joven

Sak el sensei Reck te llama-dijo en un susrro la joven de cabellos cortos al oido de la joven "_Aunque si en el decia un mal devastador es porque debe de ser muy peligroso"_ penso

Debe de ser asi-dijo en voz alta y no en su pensamiento como deveria de ser

¿Que deveria de ser asi Señorita?-dijo el sensei enfrente de ella la koven volteo y rio nerviosamente

Deberia de ser asi la naturaleza de bella-dijo con una sonrisa de nervios una gota de verguenza la salio al sensei

En que clase piensa que se encuentra -dijo el sensei con los brazos atras la joven se le quedo viendo

En Ciencias-dijo con la misma sonrisa bajo la cabeza con un leve sonrojo de la verguenza

No señorita estamos en matematicas-dijo viendola retadoramente una risa se oyo en la clade

Callense-dijo la joven Ericka levantandose el sensei la volteo a ver esta se rio la campana sono anunciando que era hora de Salida

Sak ¿como se te ocurre decir que era ciencias?-dijo la pelicorto viendola rodo los ojos

No lo se-dijo alzando los hombros volteo a ver a su amiga-Ya no lo volvere a hacerlo si-djjo dio un suspiro vio recto

No te preocupes no me enoje-dijo su mirada era triste sonrio-Vamos-diio jalandola corriendo-O sino Kara nos mata-dijo riendose

Espera-dijo quedandose parada-voy por Kero-dijo habia quedado enfrente de su casa camino abrio la puerta-Kero-dijo cerro un peluche salio de la cocina

Hola sakura-dijo el peluche volaba se acerco

Nos vamos a la casa de Kara-dijo abriendo su mochila metio el libro que estaba encima de la mesa

Lo vas a llevar-dijo incredulo la casestañ asintio-No quiero ir esa tañ Kara Red me cae mal-dijo el muneco cruzo sus patitas y sus brazitos la cataña lo aguarro y lo metio-Oye no soy un muñeco para que me aguarres haci-dijo sacabdo su cabeza una vena le salio

No pero te pareces y es la ventaja que seas pequeño-dijo metiendo a la fuerza la cabeza del peluche

Ericka nos vamonos-dijo comezaron a caminar hacia la mansion

oooooooooo

**En la mansion Red**

Las chicas se estan tardando-dijo la joven rubia viendo su reloj de mano

Tock Tock…se oyo ella camino a abrir se molesto al ver a una joven de caballera larga de color afe

Que haces aqui-dijo de brazos cruzados vio a la joven entrar-No te di permiso-dijo cerrando la puerta

No lo necesito-dijo setandose de brazos cruzados se le quedo viendo-Segundo vine a evitar que le laves la cabeza-dijo viendola la puerta se oyo-anda que no ois-dijo la joven com una sonrisa de triunfu la joven red no le quedo de otra que abrir

Hola Kara-dijo la castaña mirandola le dio un abrazo volteo y encontro a la pelicafe-¡Anyurra!-dijo abrandola Kara gruño miro a Ericka

Hola-dijo sin mas se sento viendo a su ardededor Kara se sento suspiro

Ahora lo que venimos-dijo La castaña seria le habia contado a Anyurra todo la bolsa se comenzo a mover-lo siento-dijo sacandolo el muñeco salio

Lo trajistes-dijo Kara señalandolo el muñeco lo volteo alzo su brazito

Contra mi volunta-dijo no bajaba su brazito la cataña lo aguarro y lo sento en la mesita hiba a ser una tarde muy larga

Comenzemos no-dijo la rubia encaminandose a los escalones-Que esperan-dijo comenzando a subir las tres jovenes la siguieron lleguaron a un cuarto estaba cerrado

Que hay alli adentro-dijo la pelicafe desconfiada la rubia la volteo a ver

Me ofendes pero si te tranquiliza no las voy a secuestrar-dijo sacando una llave abriendo la puerta-es un cuarto que mi padre utilizo aqui podemos hablar sin que nos interrumpan-dijo entrarno las jovenes la siguieron

Entonces-dijo ericka seria mas de lo normal la castaña saco un libro abrio en la pagina escrita la mostro a la rubia

Si clow escribio esto es por que el sello o algien mas algo-dijo la rubia miranfolos a todos

Al fin algo cierto hablas-dijo el peluche amarillo este se sento en el escrito

Y tu sabes que es-dijo la pelivioleta señalando a al muñeco el se señalo a si mismo volteo a ver a todos lados

¿Yo? se equivocan gracias por su atencion pero no-dijo viendo a la pelivioleta el guardian suspiro

El tiene razon-dijo el guardian parecia un angel entro al cuarto estaba de brazos cruzados

Yue ¿que haces aqui?-dijo la castaña incredula aguardo a gran velocidad el libro el guardian hizo como si no lo vio

'_Por que sakura me oculta el libro acaso no me tiene confuenza"_penso el guardian-Cuando nos creo no nos hablo de ningun sello-dijo el guardian con el semblate serio-Pero…-dijo su semblate se volvio de molestio-Pensaba regalarnos-dijo para terminar

¡Que! a ¿quien?-dijo la pelivioleta volteando a ver Yue despues vio a Kero

A su hija-dijo sin mas el pequeño guardian cabizbaja despues levanto la vista

Clow tuvo una hija-dijo la rubia incredula lo negaba eso significaria "_No seria la que llevara la sangre de clow"_ penso esta se paro se dirigio hacia la ventana

Eso facilitaria las cosas-dijo la pelicafe estuvo callada hablo algo serio miro a todas

Claro-dijo la castaña-hizo el sello despues se fue a crear las carta-dijo levantandose

Eso se puede hacer-dijo la pelivioleta todas calleron animamente la joven sonrio

El era uno de los mas poderosos-dijo kara no quitaba la vista del orisonte

¿Uno?-dijo la castaña-Es el mas poderoso-dijo corrijiendo kara nego que rayos sucedia aqui

ooooooo

**En alguna parte de Europa **

Nakuru ya estas lista-dijo un pelinegroazulado a la pelicafe esta lo volteo a ver

Mira eriol sos uno de esos hombres deseperados-dijo mirandose al espejo

No es desesperacion es que tu no te apuras-dijo el de lentes-Apurate que te vas viendo al espejo como 20 o mas-dijo quotandole el espejo

Oye para nosoatras 20 veces es solo una y segunfo me apuro eres tu el impaciente-dijo con un berrinche se les pusp criatalinos los ojos

No nakuru no llores te esperare si-dijo el dandole el espejo saliendo del cuarto cuando la joven pelicafe se aseguro que se habia ido sonrio

Sabia que ir a las clases de actuacion funcionaria-dijo riendose se miro al espejo

Hay amo porque quiere ir a japon-dijo un un peluche parecido a kero solo que este es negro

Es que de alli viene ese poder-dijo tomando una taza de te se compuse los lentes

Pero amo es necesario-dijo el gato con alas el pelinegroazulado supiro

No Espinel algo se desato-dijo se quito los lentes y se aguarro el puente de la nariz-Es hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa y ver cuales sirven y cuales no-dijo poniendose los lentes un brillo se destaco en sus ojos

No lo entiendo amo-dijo espinel seguia acostado en el sillon papardeo varias veces

Ya lo haras-dijo levantandose de dondd se encontraba

ooooooooo

Bueno hasta aqui quedo esta historia mil disculpas por mi tardanza encerio lo que suede no me daban ideas lo siento por las faltas de ortografias gracias a aquellas que comentaron


End file.
